


NSFW ALPHABET w/ HEEL!CHARLOTTE {DOM}

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [62]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Headcanon, Lesbian Sex, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Charlotte (Professional Wrestling) & Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You, charlotte flair/reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 5





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ HEEL!CHARLOTTE {DOM}

  * **A = Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

_Depending on her mood she’ll either say good girl or give you a slight hug, but she will clean you up_. **  
****B = Body part** **(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Her favourite body part of hers has to be her legs._

_Her favourite body part of yours has to be your hands and mouth._ **  
****C = Cum** **(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Charlotte loves to make you cum, and she only can make you cum. She’ll use her fingers or mouth/tongue to make you cum, though she likes to use the second one more. Also, she will cum in your mouth, you are a good girl when it comes to making her cum._

**D = Dirty Secret** **(Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Since Becky is a heel and more aggressive now, Charlotte has fantasies of her and becks dominating you though, she will never do it since she’s kind of jealous to share you, she doesn’t want them to please you more than she does._ **  
****E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Charlotte knows what she is doing and she knows how to please you, she knows what tricks get your body to writhe with her touch._ **  
****F = Favourite Position** **(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Doggy style; because well what Dom doesn’t love this position. She loves this one because she gets to be rough with you, pressing your face flush against the mattress or pulling your hair, even spanking your ass. She also likes eating you out, she likes to make you feel good also she likes the taste of you. She also likes it when you eat her out.Or she will fuck you sideways with a dildo while choking you._ **  
****G = Goofy** **(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_She is serious in the moment. Though she does laugh and giggle._ **  
****H = Hair** **(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_No hair down there she is hairless._ **  
****I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Sometimes. She likes to hold your hands though when she is eating you out._ **  
****J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)**

_Charlotte likes to masturbate in front of you will you are restrained or not._ **  
****K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**

_Daddy kink._

_Spanking._

_Dom._

_Praise kink._

_Hair pulling._ **  
****L = Location** **(Favourite places to do the do)**

_Anywhere, on the beach, in the pool, on a bed, on the couch, on the rug, in the locker rooms, someone’s office, on the floor, in the hotel room, in an elevator._ **  
****M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You, or when you have an aggressive match and you get angry when things aren’t going your way in the match and you get frustrated._

**N = NO** **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Anything that hurts you or makes you uncomfortable._ **  
****O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_She is a giver and a receiver. She likes to eat you out to the point you are breathless and she likes it when you eat her out._  
**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Rough and fast but also slow and sensual sometimes, very rarely._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_She loves them, she doesn’t mind them at all.  
_**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_She thrives off of taking risks and she loves trying new things with you._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_She could last the whole night, you on the other end can last about four rounds before you get tired which is when she stops herself._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_Dildos, strap on, vibrator, collar, restraints._ **  
****U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

_Charlotte is a huge tease, she teases you nearly every day, especially before she goes to the ring or you go out to the ring._  
**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Charlotte is very loud she will moan your name, moan in general and say yes very loudly or just curse or say really dirty things very loudly._

**W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

\- _Charlotte bit her lip as she watched your match against Mandy._

\- _Her eyes watching your every move. As you aggressively slammed Mandy on the mat, then straddled her waist and started to punch her face. Which made her smile but also made her feel a pang of jealousy since you were straddling someone that isn’t her._

\- _The ref tried to tell you to stop and pull you away from her, but you didn’t budge. Elbowing the ref instead_

\- _More refs come and pulled you away taking you back to the gorilla._

\- _Charlotte would then make her way to you, smirking at you as the refs yelled at you._

\- _She’ll then take you away from the refs pulling you into the closet room._

\- _“you are so sexy when you are mad.” Charlotte moaned._

\- _Instead of waiting for you to respond, she pressed her lips against yours roughly, pushing your body roughly against the wall as she continued to kiss you roughly.  
  
_

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Charlotte is normal down there, though she keeps it hairless down there._ **  
****Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive?)**

_High, very high._ **  
****Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Though she is a Dom, she does wait until you are asleep until she falls asleep, she’ll smile and then fall asleep._





End file.
